


Sleeping on you

by asteroidimagines



Series: eboys & reader [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ficlet, Non gender specific pronouns, Other, Short & Sweet, They/Them, james is smitten, just a nice cute fic, probably something to read before you sleep lol, reader - Freeform, short fic, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteroidimagines/pseuds/asteroidimagines
Summary: the reader falls asleep on james
Relationships: James Marriott/Reader
Series: eboys & reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113557
Kudos: 1





	Sleeping on you

◈ ━━━━━━ ⸙ ━━━━━━ ◈

it had been a long day in general for both james and y/n. the other had come over to help out with filming, _always a saving grace for jame_ s. they were not relaxing on the couch, the others smaller frame had leaned onto james as they were watching some show together. james finally glanced at the time in his phone.

**2:32 a.m.**

he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. james opened his mouth to say something but stopped as his eyes landed on y/n. their eyes were close, head and shoulder leaning into his arm, he stared for a moment wondering when they had fallen asleep.

james put his phone down and glanced around the room, looking for a way out of this situation without walking y/n. they looked way to peaceful sleeping to wake them up now. he shifted his arm in attempted to maneuver them off of him, instead they slid into the empty space in james' side.

" _jesus chris_ t" he mumbled to himself, he was definitely stuck there until y/n woke up naturally.

james glanced back down at the sleep person in his arms, admiring their peaceful relaxed features for a moment - much different to when they were awake. they were always so tense when they were awake, it was rare to see them laid back, but he supposed that was kind of nice when it came to getting stuff done on time, still it was nice seeing them calm, even if it was only in their sleep.

y/n sniff in their sleep causing james to freeze. he didn't know how light of a sleeper they were but he couldn't stay out on the couch all night. so he slowly leaned his body cause y/n to follow it until they were partly laid down on the couch. james quickly got up and y/n made themselves comfortable on the couch, turning before settling back in. james quietly moved through the apartment grabbing a blanket for y/n and covering them up before slipping back into his room to go to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments always appreciated   
> feel free to request something on my request page!


End file.
